Family
by lovehateangel14
Summary: They were a happy family, Noah's family, even if many Humans envied them because of God's favor. Cherub knew and saw that. She just never suspected jealousy to destroy her family from within.


They were a happy family.

Noah's family had always been happy, even before their fourteen children were born. Just the two of them, they were always happy. Even they day that Noah received God's word to build an ark because of the coming flood. The two of them did so without hesitation. With the use of magic and Noah's very soul, they built an ark unlike any other, one that did not sail the seas but flew through the skies. The "Box" it was nicknamed, by their children. They had been quicker than God expected. The flood wouldn't come for years, so their fourteen children were all born before it, all old enough to remember when the first rains fell.

They weren't pleased, being trapped in the white city of the Ark for so many years. They did not age, nor did they starve, but they could not leave. There was no land to return to. They made vsure that the animals stayed in their Rooms and did not attack each other or the other animals to distract themselves, but it only lasted so long. And it was only when the rains ended and the land returned that they realized that they were not the last Humans. God had spared others as well.

But they were happy. Or, at least, Noah and the children were.

Jealousy was a cruel thing. But so was being the only exception. One learned to be jealous of those in God's favor, especially when they were one's family. Noah and the fourteen children all wore the stigmata, the sign of God's favor, with pride. The children's golden eyes, and Noah's blue eyes, showed that clearly. It was unfair that one only person in that happy family was not so fortunate to enter God's grace, to not be favored. Or so goes the tale. None of the children or Noah ever realize the envy they attracted from their own family. None of them realized that the end to their happy family was upon them, so close it could be tasted in the air.

But the first child and had taken the twelfth, the most beautiful of the children, as his wife, and she had given birth to a beautiful daughter with blue eyes just like Noah. She was much purer than even Noah. God favored the newborn the most. That was when the line was crossed, some of them guessed whenever they looked back. That was the true beginning of the end. For an infant granddaughter to be favored over someone wiser and more experienced, it was an outrage.

It took nearly two years, but the eldest child was turned against God, and he turned all of his siblings against God as well. Noah never realized a thing. Noah was growing old, after all, even if Noah's soul never aged and remained forever bound to the Ark only a few of the children could control. Noah taught them all how to control it, the lullaby and everything else, but only three of the children showed an ability. Noah didn't understand why, but it didn't matter.

The eldest, in secret from both his parents, began to delve into the depths of darkness. He watched the other Humans sin repeatedly, treating each other so cruelly. He watched as they began to destroy the world that God had cleaned and realized that the only Humans fit to live were him and his siblings. And his eldest daughter. She was a beloved and sweet girl, always caring more about others than herself. He viciously fended off all her suitors, the children of other families and her cousins.

It wasn't long before he convinced his siblings that he was right. That only them, their parents, and his eldest daughter deserved to live. They helped him, a little bit, to create something that would kill them all. That was when Noah finally realized that their skin had darkened, a sign of falling from God's grace. They were furious at that. They only wished to kill the sinful and vile Humans that did not deserve God's blessing of Life. And if God did not agree with them, they would kill Him, too.

"What have you done?" Noah demanded. Noah was furious and disappointed.

"We are ridding the world of the Humans that do not deserve to live," the oldest responded. His daughter hid behind Noah. Noah looked ready to protect the young girl and die fighting.

"Ridding-? My children, you have lost sight of God's will!"

"No, God does not deserve to judge anymore."

"Have you lost your minds? God has existed before us and this world! He knows best!"

"If you do not agree with us, you will also be eliminated."

Noah fled then, taking the purest child, too. They went straight to the Ark and hid themselves in one of the many Rooms. They kept running and running until they came across the eldest child's creation. A source of evil, it was, creating machine only fit for killing.

"Make me into a weapon," the granddaughter begged. "Make my soul into a weapon strong enough to defeat my father's evil ambition!"

Noah could not refuse. God wanted that, too.

So, Noah made the soul of the granddaughter into the purest weapon that existed, miraculously not killing her in the process. The granddaughter, for three days and three nights - later to be known as the Three Days of Darkness - fought against the eldest child until neither could continue. The thirteen other children lay dying and Noah's body could no longer take the strain of living. But still, Noah needed to ensure that the eldest did not succeed in destroying all the Humans and the world. With the last of Noah's energy, the granddaughter was given the ability to be reborn no matter how many times she died until her father was defeated for good. The eldest did the same with his siblings, and before he went into hiding, he tampered with his daughter's memory, making her forever unable to recall what truly happened in her original life.

"You will not succeed," Noah warned, grabbing the eldest's leg. Noah made sure that his memory, and consequently, the others' memories, were all changed just a bit, so they would never kill the granddaughter.

"Watch me," he responded, because had no choice but to watch now.

"You will not win," Noah repeated.

"You know what is most pleasing?" he asked. "You have no choice but to house the Egg. You are, unwillingly and indirectly, an accomplice. You are helping, God's most cherished one."

"You are mistaken. God does not favor me the most."

"Then, _who_?"

"He favors _her_. Seraph."

There was no question to who "her" was. Even without saying the granddaughter's name, he knew that his daughter was by far the most favored Human. "Goodbye, Noah." He left Noah there to die, alone.

"Goodbye? This is only the beginning, Adam. I am always by your side, my son." He ignored Noah and the guilt welling up in his chest. What was done was done. There was no turning back from that point.

"It seems the mighty Noah, God's chosen messenger, has fallen."

"And you seem crossed between joy and sorrow."

"I didn't want things to happen this way."

"Then, why did you even tempt Fate?"

"Jealousy, I suppose. God favored my wife and children but never once favored me."

"You should have told me, Lucifer."

"I couldn't think of anything else but vengeance. But I never wanted Adam and the others to do something like this. I vow to never to interfere and tempt Fate again."

"Are you going to watch over this mistake?"

"From far, far away, Cherub."


End file.
